


Blue

by lemondriz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Choking, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Music Video: Ko Ko Bop (EXO), Recreational Drug Use, Slice of Life, Smoking, Smut, justice for xiuhun, we need more xiuhun fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemondriz/pseuds/lemondriz
Summary: Sehun smiles against his lips and darts his tongue out again, and again and again, till Minseok tangles two strong fists in Sehun's hair and kisses him wildly.





	Blue

\---

The first thing Sehun's mind registers when he wakes up is the scent of cigarette smoke strangely mixed with oranges.

His eyelids flutter heavily, straining against the sunlight that burns down harshly on him. He is suddenly aware of the grass he is laying on, green blades cutting dully against his exposed arms, the calming scent of mud and earth permeating his senses. His head lolls to the side, fingers absently grasping at the grass tips.

"Look who's awake."

Sehun jolts at the voice, an involuntary shiver running down his spine. He turns to see Minseok sitting a few feet away, a reproachful look gracing his cat-like features while he picks at his nails, not even sparing a glance in Sehun's direction. 

Sehun makes a keening sound, a high-pitched mewl, extending his hands in a failed attempt to grasp at Minseok's thin shirt. 

"Aegyo will get you nowhere." Minseok deadpans, holding up his ringed fingers to inspect his nails pointedly. 

"Hyuuuuuuung" Sehun wails, rolling over a couple of times till his hip bumps against Minseok's knee. He curls himself around Minseok's leg, sighing contentedly and breathing in the smell of cigarettes that he's come to associate with his hyung.

"I was thinking of painting my nails. It's been a while since I've coloured them." Minseok says quietly. 

"I vote for blue." Sehun murmurs against the fabric of Minseok's trousers.

Minseok looks down at him, a crooked smile playing on his lips. "I don't recall asking for your opinion." 

Sehun, knowing full well that Minseok loves pushing his buttons, grumbles anyways. 

"You told me that you wanted to paint your nails. Like, literally just now."

"I was talking to myself. It's not my fault you've encroached my space."

"Hyuuuuuuung."

"Alright, alright." Minseok laughs, leaning forward to catch Sehun in a tight headlock. Sehun chokes loudly, making exaggerated gestures as he struggles to get free. 

"Murder, murder!" Sehun screams, and Minseok loosens his grip, chortling at his theatrics. 

"Overdramatic Sehunnie, as usual." 

"Mhmm" Sehun affirms, sitting up and stretching his arms and legs, chasing away the last remnants of sleep. "I don't even know how long I was out for, fucking hell. Jongin must've given me even more than I'm used to this time." 

Minseok looks at him from the corner of his eyes, the reproachful look settling on his face again. 

Sehun just sighs, "Don't."

Minseok's eyes widen comically. "I didn't even say anything!"

"Haven't said anything _yet_."

Minseok bites his lip, clearly trying to restrain himself from what Sehun knows is an oncoming lecture. But Sehun is distracted by the jutting of Minseok's pink bottom lip, looking peachy and shiny and perfect and he forgets what they were talking about for a minute. 

He finds himself scooting ahead till their knees bump. He leans in, staring, while Minseok looks down and fidgets with his fingers. 

"Jongin really needs to know when to stop. It's okay once or twice but it's not alright to lose control so often, and what if I or Junmyeon aren't around and something happ-"

Sehun nudges his nose against Minseok's until the older is forced to lift his head just a tad bit. He catches Minseok's eyes widening ever so slightly before he captures his lips for a soft kiss. It's gentle and unhurried, the two of them sitting knee to knee as Sehun runs his tongue along Minseok's perfect bottom lip, relishing in the little shiver it elicits in the older.

"You little brat" Minseok chokes out, without any real heat to his words. 

Sehun merely smiles against his lips and darts his tongue out again, and again and again, till Minseok tangles two strong fists in Sehun's hair and kisses him wildly.

\---

The blood-orange sun sets steadily over their little cottage, bathing their bodies in a warm, golden hue. Sehun traces sweet nothings with his fingertips across Minseok's bare back while Minseok sucks a bruise right below his collarbone. 

Sehun's nails dig into flesh involuntarily when Minseok pulls back, teeth scraping over bone. 

They stare at each for a few minutes, Sehun's hands drifting down to knead the flesh at Minseok's hips, fingers slipping into the material of his trousers. Minseok's own fingers reach up to caress his neck, twisting at the back and bringing them back to the front, pressing lightly but firmly against Sehun's throat.

Blood rushes down in a flash and Sehun jerks, moaning loudly and gripping tightly at Minseok's waist. Minseok just smirks as he keeps one hand gripped around the expanse of Sehun's neck, the other reaching out of immediate vision. When he pulls his hand back, Sehun sees the colourful treat glimmering in his palm.

Sehun waits, making no move to get it, anticipating Minseok's next moves in silence. Minseok presses his fingers tighter and Sehun trembles, legs pressing together to relieve some of his arousal. He watches with hooded eyes as Minseok brings the pill to his mouth, giving little kitten licks before breaking half of it with his mouth. 

"Open up, Sehunnie" he murmurs, lips meeting Sehun's in the next second, both of them eagerly prying the other open. Sehun is hit with the sharp, tangy taste of the pill, and curls his tongue around Minseok's for a brief moment before swallowing it whole. 

The effect is instantaneous. He sits back against the headboard of their bed and his neck jolts in pain, momentarily forgetting Minseok's hold on him. His mind reels as he watches Minseok pop the other half of the treat into his mouth. 

Sehun watches in awe as Minseok swallows, admiring the column of his neck and his sharp Adam's apple, and suddenly vines with blue flowers and blue leaves grow from Minseok's chest and twist onto his neck. 

Sehun dumbly reaches out to touch, hands cupping Minseok's jaw, thumb slowly pulling down that peachy, shiny, infuriating bottom lip of his. 

Minseok laughs, eyes hooded. "You're glowing, Sehunnie." he slurs ever so slowly. 

Sehun looks down at himself, seeing nothing but the glow of the sun that heats up his skin. He gazes back up and Minseok takes his thumb into his mouth, sucking on the digit in a manner so earnest and diligent that it makes Sehun lose his mind. 

The grip on his neck loosens as Minseok straddles him, their crotches rubbing up against each other deliciously. Sehun trails his wet thumb down from those sinful lips to his neck littered with vines and butterflies. He rubs over one butterfly, which takes flight and settles itself prettily onto Minseok's inky hair. 

"Fuck, you're so beautiful" Sehun croaks out. 

Minseok's expression crunches inward as if in pain, and Sehun worries for a split second before Minseok ruts up against Sehun, lifting his hips up and down ever so subtly. 

"Am I?" Minseok whispers, as if unsure of himself, as if anything louder would break the tension that's got them so tightly wound. 

"Yes, baby" he whispers back, and Minseok throws his head back, hips stuttering, petals falling from the vines on his neck. 

Sehun feels his throat run dry at the sight, committing it to memory for unbearable, sleepless nights. His fingers pull at dark strands and he leans ahead, pulling Minseok down for a kiss that burns white-hot in his chest. 

Sehun starts moving slowly under him, fabric catching together and aching, all the while licking heatedly into Minseok's whimpering mouth. His hands soothe over the vines, fingers settling over his windpipe and pressing firmly. 

"Sehun!" Minseok moans into his mouth, movements erratic, and Sehun tilts his head to pepper his jaw with butterfly kisses. 

"Fuck. Sehun. Please. I'm." Sehun's teeth graze his left earlobe, tongue moving to lick across the shell. Minseok's eyes roll back as he cums in his pants, with Sehun's hand loose on his neck and wretched lips whispering filth into his ear. 

Minseok pants heavily, moving up and sitting at the edge of the bed, taking in the shimmering glow of Sehun's torso, as well as the very obvious tent in his pants. 

He lets out a small giggle at the sight, coughing up as he tries to regain his breath. 

"What's so funny?" Sehun questions, sitting up with his eyebrows furrowed. 

"Nothing, baby." Minseok coos, ignoring his own stained trousers and sliding onto the floor on his knees. "Get up and come here."

Minseok unzips him slowly, mouthing along the hard planes of his stomach, easing his throbbing cock out of his pants and Sehun struggles to catch his breath.

Sehun has come to realise that one of his favourite Minseok looks is when he's going down on him, cat eyes wide and seductive, tongue rubbing up against the underside of his hot and heavy cock. Now, as Minseok hollows out his cheeks and sucks slowly, Sehun is sure that he's seeing stars. 

When he cums a minute later, it's with his sensitive tip rubbing up against those peachy, glossy lips and Minseok's name tumbling from his own.

\---

Sehun wakes up in the dead of the night, rain falling down heavily, crashing against the windows due to the violent wind. He feels cold, a chill that's unusual during summertime, naked body bare without any covers. He instinctively inches closer towards Minseok's side of the bed to huddle for warmth but comes up empty. 

Confusion mars his eyebrows for a few seconds before he forces his eyes open blearily. It takes a minute to adjust to the dark, finally making out a small frame sitting at the end of the bed, facing the window, tendrils of smoke surrounding the figure.

Sehun gets up, joints cracking, and scoots forward till he can wrap his arms around Minseok's lithe waist. He presses cold lips to his shoulder and leans against him, hearing Minseok suck in a long drag of his cigarette and exhale slowly. 

Sehun is desperate to ask, but he's learnt how Minseok functions, understood his body language, studied and stared at his movements for years on end. 

_"If I have something on my mind, I'll tell you, yeah? We're all adults now, Sehunnie."_

He closes his eyes and swallows his concern, breathing deeply and focussing his attention on caressing Minseok's shoulder blades with the ghost of his lips, pressing small kisses here and there, dragging the plush of his lower lip across his flesh, revelling in the goosebumps dotting his hyung's skin. 

Minseok sighs after several minutes, long and heavy, back relaxing and shoulders drooping. Sehun can envision his face right now. His eyebrows will be drawn together in worry, lips turned down into a frown, eyes closed, mind swirling with thousands of thoughts. Minseok stubs what's left of the cigarette on the wooden floorboard of their cottage, and when he leans back up, Sehun boldly latches his chin over his shoulder.

"Sehun..." 

Minseok's voice is scratchy from lack of use, reproachful and distant, unsure.

Sehun stays silent, his only acknowledgement being his hands which squeeze lightly at his hips and chin that tickles his shoulder. 

Minseok takes a shuddering breath and sighs again. His hands twist around to grasp at Sehun's tightly.

"Sehun...Sehun I m-miss her so much..." 

Sehun has already pulled back and opened his arms before Minseok turns around and burrows his face in the crook of his neck. Sehun places his cheek on top of his head and soothes up and down his sides with light fingers, eyes closed as Minseok sobs into his neck. 

"Shhh, it's okay, baby," Sehun croons, over and over again like a mantra, pressing kisses into his hair. 

Minseok eventually quietens down, and so does the rain, until it's nothing but a light drizzle pattering softly against the windows. 

They fall asleep together, Minseok curled up like a cat in Sehun's wiry arms. A Polaroid photo of a young boy holding hands with his mother lays on the floor next to the ashes of a cigarette.

\---

Sehun was all of seventeen years old, awkward and gangly, when he ran away from a broken home, unable to bear the verbal war between his parents any longer. 

Running into Junmeyon and a few others at a gas station at the edge of town while trying to scrounge for food had been a blessing. Junmyeon used to live four doors down from Sehun's, always having the calming air of a distant, yet unwavering older brother in his life. Sehun quickly discovered that Junmyeon had had his own fair share of problems at home, his blood curling at the sight of burn marks marring the pale flesh of his left arm.

Junmyeon's 'friends' were ones he'd met and gotten close with while on the run, all coming from different walks of life; some broken, some slightly bent, some just there to get away from their mundane lives. Sehun, initially sticking out like a sore thumb, had been graciously accepted. He immediately hit it off with Jongin, a shy but lowkey mischievious boy whom he found out was just a few months older than him. Jongin had run away after his parents refused to support his dream of becoming a contemporary dancer.

Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol were a loud, hyperactive band of brothers from different mothers, having been in the same grade at school and having vowed to drop out together and live their lives on their own wild, crazy terms.

Kyungsoo was more quiet than actually shy, a boy of few words. He told Sehun all about his depression growing up one night when they found shelter at an abandoned, desolate warehouse. His parents, unable to grasp the concept of mental illness, had kicked him out, labelling him all sorts of derogatory terms. Sehun remembers holding Kyungsoo's hand as he fell asleep, and never mentioned the tear he saw escaping from the corner of his eye out of kindness. 

Junmyeon told him about Yixing one winter over a shared pack of steaming instant noodles. Yixing was an illegal immigrant from China who crossed paths with the group during their early days. Junmyeon's voice was bitter, yet he gave Sehun a strained smile as he spoke about his lover.

"I don't know where he is, and he doesn't know where I am either. All he told us was that he'd be moving place to place in Korea itself. It's been ten months and three weeks since I last saw him." Junmyeon had whispered, fog escaping his lips, eyes weary. 

Sehun stirred his noodles slowly, unsure of what to say. 

"His parents are on the lookout for him. They're big names in Changsha. They mistreated Yixing so much, abusing him, torturing him when he refused to take over their business. They've got a search party on his trail, so he can't stay in one place for too long." 

"I really hope hyung gets to meet him again," Sehun had earnestly said, insides clenching at the pain on Junmyeon's face.

"We vowed to meet at the beaches in Busan in a few months. Anything before that is too risky." Junmyeon paused, slurping a large bite of noodles. "I hope so too, Sehun-ah."

Present day-Sehun still thinks back to this time, wishing that he could tell past-Junmyeon that he had nothing to worry about, that he would see Yixing multiple times over and that each one would be more meaningful than the last.

As they ate in silence, Sehun had felt a pair of eyes on him. Minseok was sitting on the ground, eating with Kyungsoo. More like, Kyungsoo was eating while Minseok drank straight from a cheap, half-full whiskey bottle he'd found a few days ago.

Out of everyone, Sehun had had the least amount of one-on-one interaction with Minseok, whom he frankly found intimidating. Minseok, much like Kyungsoo, kept to himself and mostly spoke when spoken to. When he asked Junmyeon what was wrong with him, Junmyeon gave him an odd look and changed the topic without grace. Sehun decided to let it go, it wasn't his place to know, anyway. 

Minseok stared at him with sharp eyes as he took another swig from the bottle, and Sehun, swallowing his nerves, stared decidedly back. He felt a strange prickling at his neck, as if Minseok was trying to study him, eyes boring into his soul. Minseok broke away first, putting away the bottle and picking up his chopsticks, turning to eat as if nothing had happened. 

Sehun remembers lifting up his own chopsticks with shaking fingers. 

\--- 

"Maknae, come here!" Baekhyun called out. 

"Yah, you never call Jongin that," Sehun grumbled but sauntered over anyway. 

The group had been lazing around in the field on a sunny day, taking shade under a canopy of trees. Kyungsoo was reading, sitting up against a bark. Junmyeon and Jongdae had gone looking for water while Chanyeol had sprawled his large self on the ground and snoozed. Minseok sat by himself, playing with the grass absently. Baekhyun and Jongin were sitting cross-legged on the grass, a box full of different nail paints open, placed on a tree stump. 

"That's because I'm older than you" Jongin stuck his tongue out at Sehun, who plopped himself between the two. Sehun caught Minseok looking over a couple of times, but swallowed thickly and chose to ignore it. 

"Anyways, Maknae, which colour do you want?" Baekhyun quipped, rummaging through the bottles. 

"M-me?" Sehun stuttered. He'd never even thought about putting on nail polish before. He had always thought those were meant for girls. 

"Unless there's another maknae I'm referring to..." Baekhyun deadpanned. Sehun eyed the dark red adorning his long fingers, then the purple glittering on Jongin's nails. 

Sehun bit his lip, then rummaged around till he found a shade he liked.

"Oooh, I love teal. Good choice, Maknae." Baekhyun said, shaking the bottle before opening it. 

A shadow hovered close to them and Sehun looked up to see that Minseok had waddled over, squatting down opposite him. 

"Hyung!" Jongin squealed. "Do you want a colour too?"

Sehun looked up, careful not to move while Baekhyun painted his nails. Minseok quietly picked out a light blue shade and gave it to Jongin. 

"This one," he whispered, a subtle rouge dusting his cheeks. Sehun tried not to stare or think about how it was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen. 

"I didn't know you liked to put on nail paint, hyung" Baekhyun commented, eyes focussed on Sehun's nails.

Minseok hesitated, suddenly looking uncomfortable. Sehun's eyebrows furrowed and their eyes met, unbeknownst to the two who had their heads bent down in concentration.

"My...my mother used to paint my nails a lot when I was younger. She used to always paint my nails different shades of blue, it was her favourite colour." 

The silence that followed was palpable. Sehun didn't understand, but decided that commenting on it wasn't a good idea.

"That's nice, hyung. It already looks so pretty." Jongin said softly. 

Sure enough, two of Minseok's nails shone a pretty blue, complementing his pale fingers beautifully. Sehun gulped and looked up, catching the very moment Minseok quickly chose to look away from him. Sehun decided to keep his eyes trained on Baekhyun's work from then on. 

"We found water!" came Jongdae's sudden scream after a long bout of silence, causing Chanyeol to jerk awake and hit his knee against a tree. 

"Yah Kim Jongdae!" he growled, massaging his knee with an irritated look on his face. 

Sehun and Minseok chuckled at the same time, laughter abruptly dying in their throats at the realisation, both looking away awkwardly. 

"All done!" Baekhyun announced beamingly, and Sehun fluttered his fingers in experimentation. 

"Thanks hyung, I love it," Sehun said, and he meant it. 

"You both match!" Jongin said, putting the cap back on his bottle. Minseok drummed his fingers against the stump, pretending not to have heard.

"Well not really, I mean mine is more green than blue and-"

"Sometimes silence is better than words, Maknae" Jongin said with the air of a wise old sage. 

"Is this nickname going to be a permanent thing?" 

"Yes, Maknae" Junmyeon said as he walked over to hand out the bottles. 

Sehun just flopped down and groaned into the grass. 

"Don't fuck up my handiwork, Maknae!" Baekhyun chided. 

He groaned even louder.

\---

The group found a cause to celebrate one unsuspecting summer night. Junmyeon had returned to the warehouse, hand in hand with a tired but cheerful looking young man. They all crowded around him and hugged him, pulling his cheeks, cheering and hooting all the while. Sehun had stayed back, smiling but slightly awkward. 

"That's Yixing" Minseok confirmed Sehun's thoughts, coming to stand next to him.

Sehun's heart did a little flip. After all this time, he still wasn't used to Minseok approaching him or talking to him. 

_Stupid, stupid crush._

"I can tell. Everyone looks so happy to see him," Sehun said, warmth blooming in his chest. 

"That's because we're family. You are, too." Minseok said simply, lips quirked up in a smile. 

Sehun almost choked on his own saliva. 

"Maknae! Come meet Yixing!" Baekhyun called, clinging to Yixing's arm like a contented child. 

"Maknae, huh? These kids grow taller by the day" Yixing said good-naturedly, shaking Sehun's hand as he approached. 

"Thanks, Yixing ge. You can call me Sehun" Sehun replied in Mandarin. 

Everyone's eyes widened, several chortling in disbelief. 

"I took Mandarin in school, okay? Maybe if you all actually stayed in school..."

"Yah, this kid" Baekhyun muttered and Sehun proceeded to get attacked, screaming in glee. 

\---

Yixing left after a couple of days, leaving them behind with the promise to return and a box of strawberries he'd handpicked at a farm during a short stay in Yangpyeong. 

He left behind something extra for Junmyeon; a book of poems with his favourites marked by pressed carnations between yellowed pages. 

Sehun caught Junmyeon clutching the book close to his chest in the middle of the night when he woke up for water, silent tears streaming down his face. 

Sehun stepped out of the warehouse quietly and ambled in the general direction of the lake. He reached after a ten-minute walk, washing his face lightly and drinking in some of the cool water. His ears perked up at the sound of clicking, and he turned to see Minseok crouch down beside him in the moonlight, fingers absently playing with his lighter. 

"Oh, hi hyung," Sehun muttered, suddenly stiff, wringing his hands together. 

Minseok grunted back in greeting, pulling out a cigarette from his pack and then pointing it in Sehun's direction as a silent offering. 

"Oh, thank you," Sehun said, taking one carefully. _Stop being so formal, you freak._

Minseok eyed him from the corner of his eyes as he lit his cigarette, crinkling with humour. He puffed twice and exhaled, proceeding to light Sehun's, who hurriedly brought it to his lips when he realised what Minseok was trying to do. 

Sehun murmured his thanks once it was lit and took a drag, the harsh tobacco burning his chest. He exhaled slowly and vaguely registered the light buzz in his head. It had been a long time since he last smoked, after all. 

"Didn't know you smoked," Minseok observed casually, pocketing the lighter and blowing smoke rings. Sehun watched, fascinated.

"I don't. Well, not really. I used to a lot when I joined high school. It's been a while though, and I kinda missed it" Sehun admitted slowly.

Minseok giggled. "Sorry for triggering your urges."

Sehun wanted to tell Minseok how triggering his presence itself was to his existence, but he kept quiet. 

"So, what made you start smoking?" Minseok asked after he took another drag.

Sehun hesitated. "My father smokes, or used to, last I know of. He used to smoke all the damn time. He was far from the world's best role model, but I guess that's what lead me to want to try it out."

Silence settled between them, a cool breeze hitting and ruffling the bangs which hung over Minseok's eyes. Sehun couldn't stop looking at him, his cat-like eyes, dark, silky strands of hair, his build looking smaller than usual when crouching. He looked ethereal even at four in the morning. 

"I started smoking after my father first killed my mother, then himself." 

Sehun choked on his cigarette, the smoke getting caught and lighting his lungs on fire. He coughed loudly and doubled over, cigarette falling on to the ground, palms down. 

"Fuck, Sehun, breathe, just breathe, fuck, I'm so sorry, shit." Minseok panicked, clapping Sehun's back until he calmed down. 

"Motherfuck, who just springs that up without a warning?" Sehun wheezed, ashing the cigarette and throwing it far away from him. He reached down to collect some water and drank hastily. 

Minseok rubbed at his back gently, apologetically. "I'm sorry, man. I've been wanting to tell you but I never knew how to, well, start."

Sehun turned to look at him, hating the way Minseok's eyes turned down cutely. 

He sighed, resigned. "It's okay."

Silence crept up once more, this time uncomfortable. Minseok finished his cigarette and pulled out another, pocketing the pack after Sehun refused a second one.

"You want to talk about it, with me?" Sehun asked quietly, almost in disbelief. 

Minseok turned to stare into his eyes, and they sat like that for a minute. 

"Well, we've known each other for over a year and, to be honest, I didn't have a good feeling about you at the start. It takes...time...for me to get comfortable and open up to people."

Sehun murmured in agreement, remembering the times Minseok would see right through him, look over his shoulder, or look at him with disdain at his childish antics. 

"That means you're now comfortable with me, then," Sehun said. A statement more than a question. 

"Yes," Minseok replied, face breaking into a gummy smile. Sehun smiled back, ignoring the infinite butterflies that churned in his belly, waiting for Minseok to speak up. 

Minseok told him everything, how his mentally deranged, alcoholic father took his mother's life when Minseok was fifteen years old. How he'd seen two deaths right before his eyes in one night. How the memory of the bloody knife is still fresh in his mind. How he was shipped off to live with his grandparents until they passed away and he was on his own again. How he was moved from one orphanage to another, dealing with various forms of abuse and mistreatment till he ran away and bumped into Junmyeon. How the only physical memory he has of his mother is an old, frayed Polaroid from when he was five years old. How she knew about his sexuality and continued to love him at a time when his own friends had abandoned him. How she told him stories of the world and introduced him to new things constantly. How she loved him unconditionally, right till the end. 

Sehun saw Minseok cry for the first time that night beside the lake, underneath the moonlight, tears glistening like pearls. 

"Sorry" he sniffled, rubbing his eyes. Sehun had scooted closer and draped an arm around Minseok, his tiny frame fitting snuggly under his hold. 

"Shh, it's okay" Sehun whispered into his hair, beating down the urge to place a kiss there. 

"I'm so glad I bumped into Jun. I don't know where I'd be if he hadn't taken me in. Probably somewhere on the streets, rotting away."

Sehun gripped his shoulder tight. "You have us now, hyung. We all have each other. You can always come and talk to me about anything, okay? Even if it's about Chanyeol hyung's nasty morning breath."

Minseok tilted his head up, eyes glittering with unshed tears, choking out a short laugh.

"Thank you, Sehunnie."

_Sehunnie._

As they walked back to the warehouse, their hands bumped, and Sehun felt a pair of ringed fingers slip into his own. 

His heart soared higher than ever before.

\---

Sunlight streams into the cottage, erasing any sign of a storm from the night before. Sehun wakes up with Minseok still curled up like a kitten in his arms and relaxes at the familiar smell of residual cigarette smoke. 

"Mhmm" Minseok mewls, eyes fluttering open, shutting, then opening again. Sehun loosens his hold a bit to pull himself down to Minseok's level. 

"Mhmm" Sehun mewls back, nudging his nose against Minseok's. They stare at each other sleepily, orange and black hair fanned out messily against the white pillows. 

Minseok nudges his nose back, poking near Sehun's cheek. Sehun grunts and pokes back. Minseok moves to rub his nose again, but Sehun leans forward and slots their lips together, eliciting a surprised moan from him. Minseok instantly pries open his mouth and they both hungrily explore each other, drinking the other in. Sehun breaks away and climbs on top of him, Minseok's hands coming up to brush over the broad expanse of Sehun's chest. 

Sehun leans down, cradling Minseok's face, thumbs brushing over fluffy cheeks, and presses a kiss onto his forehead. "Good morning hyung" he whispers, resting his forehead on Minseok's. 

A bright pink blush creeps up Minseok's neck and ears. "Good morning, Sehunnie." he whispers back, feeling small. 

Sehun moves, kissing his temples, over his eyelids, his nose, his cheeks, trailing back to his mouth. When Sehun kisses him this time, it's deep but slow, full of passion and love and everything that's ever been left unsaid. It's safe and warm, and they both know that nothing can get better than this moment right here. 

Sehun gives him one last peck on the lips and lays back down, laying his head on Minseok's chest. Thin fingers reach up to scratch at his scalp in an instant and Sehun sighs in contentment. 

"What's on today's to-do list?" 

"Have sex-"

Minseok yanks a strand of hair and Sehun yelps. 

"Sorry sorry, geez. Ok, let's see. Get up, have breakfast, meet Jun hyung and Yixing ge, eat lunch with them, come home, have post-lunch sex, I guess? I don't know." 

Minseok just shakes his head in disbelief. "Must you always think with your dick?"

"He can hear you, don't be mean." Sehun stage whispers in mock anger. 

Minseok laughs, ruffling up his hair. 

"Oh, I remembered one more thing to do today."

"Hmm?" Minseok hums, fingers taming Sehun's hair back.

"We need to buy blue nail paint for you."

Minseok just stares at him, trying to fight off a small smile. 

"I don't recall asking for your opinion," he repeats his words from earlier.

"Well, good thing it's yours, then," Sehun says, words dripping with feeling. 

Minseok doesn't say anything, just pulls him up and kisses him like it's their first and last time all tangled into one.

\---


End file.
